An Accidental Snuggle
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: It would be very improper for Bilbo to sleep with any of the dwarves since she was not family. But the nights were getting colder. Thorin's sleep was being disrupted. Ori was growing more worried. So Dori slept beside the hobbit so everyone would be happy. The snuggling was not intentional, truly. Movieverse, AU. No slash. Female!Bilbo.


Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Author's Note: Fill for a prompt on the hobbit-kink meme.

* * *

An Accidental Snuggle

Dori was a dwarf through and through: stubborn, proud, brave, took great stock in kin, and was terribly suspicious of strangers (especially elves). So like most of his companions, he ignored their burglar, kept a careful distance from her. He watched her with distrust, occasionally laughed at her fussiness, trouble with keeping up, and silly questions. She was such an odd creature, nothing at all like a dwarf. Thus he barely exchanged two words with Bilbo Baggins.

After Thorin's Company had traveled for nearly a fortnight, the silver-haired dwarf discovered to his surprise that the mother hen in him was beginning to rear its head regarding the Halfling, though he squashed it down without fail. Bilbo was an undeniably adorable creature – an adorable nuisance of a creature. Good gracious, she was tinier than Ori! Easily frightened, often forgotten, she seemed vulnerable, breakable. In the end, however, it was Ori's budding friendship with the lass (in spite of his older brother's objections) and the increasingly cold nights that caused Dori to lose the fight against his mother hen-ness.

The company was a month into their quest. As everyone settled down for the night, Ori (not for the first time) murmured to Dori worriedly about the hobbit freezing during the night, being so small and having only her blanket to provide any warmth – unlike the dwarves who slept huddled with their kin, comfortable and warm. Had Dori not noticed how poorly Bilbo was sleeping lately, struggling and fatigued during each day's long trek? And tonight was particularly cold. What if she became ill?

The older dwarf occasionally grunted noncommittally as his brother fired his questions. Shrugging, he said it was not their fault the burglar was alone. Besides, it would be not proper at all to invite her to sleep alongside them, since she was not family nor even a dwarf! Bidding Ori goodnight, he rolled onto his side and shut his eyes.

Dori could not fall asleep though, Ori's concerned voice running over and over in his head. At one point his ears picked up on a noise. It sounded like the chattering of teeth. Carefully sitting up, the dwarf peered at the lone bedroll nearby. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but it seemed like the blanket was trembling. Firmly shaking his head, Dori started to lie back down only to pause when Thorin propped himself up on one elbow and glared darkly at the same bedroll.

Without thinking, with a huff the silver-haired dwarf stood and quickly gathered up his bedding. At Nori's drowsy question he hissed for him to stay there. In a few long strides Dori reached his destination. Quietly he laid out his bedroll and got in. He was only doing this because everyone except Thorin was asleep, and their king needed his rest. And for that to happen, the lass needed to not be cold. So Dori made sure he was up against Bilbo's side – his arm rigid at his side (because he was a proper and respectful dwarf, thank you!).

"_Mas-s-ster Dori?_" Bilbo's voice sounded small and alarmed.

Was he truly that intimidating?

Closing his eyes, gruffly the dwarf ordered, "Go to sleep, Halfling."

He ignored the hesitant whispered thank-you. And if he was still awake when Bilbo timidly shifted closer to him, he ignored that as well.

* * *

It was the smell of firewood burning and something good cooking that first pierced the cloud of sleep over Dori. Then he grew aware of the buzzing of voices surrounding him. He yawned, squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Morning already? He felt quite snug; perhaps he could linger in his bedroll just a couple more minutes…

"Good morning, Dori," Nori's voice, full of amusement came above him. Someone snickered nearby. "Let's get you up, shall we?"

Dori shrugged off the hands that grasped his shoulder, attempting to lift him. "Go 'way!" he grumbled groggily.

An increase of chatter greeted his remark.

"Makes me think of when I was a little dwarfling."

"Did you finish before he moved, Ori? Let us see."

"Never thought I'd see the like…"

"After all this time hobbits continue to surprise me!"

"Aren't they cute, uncle?"

Ignoring the inane comments flying above him, the silver-haired dwarf merely hugged his blanket closer. …Wait. Since when did his blanket feel so cuddly, of such odd material, and tickle his nose? And _why_ did he get the impression of his blanket hugging him back, capturing him in a strange grasp?

Slowly, Dori opened his eyes. It took a short moment for his eyes to adjust to the light, blink, wander…but not far. Stiffening, the dwarf's eyes rounded. Oh, dear! Somehow, he and Bilbo Baggins had gone from sleeping side-by-side to snuggling! A tangle of arms and limbs, she was burrowed in his chest, her curly hair brushing his nose. Silently, the dwarf watched as she stirred in his arms, yawning and smiling a little as she opened her eyes, deep and green, and looked up at him. (She reminded him of a kitten.) Her smile froze and the color drained from her cheeks as she registered their position.

Coming out of his daze, Dori was just as quick as she in working to pull away and claim their things, both stammering apologizes and questions to each one another as well as the rest of the company, blushing and unable to look the other in the eye.

Bofur rumbled out a hearty laugh. "No need for all your fretting! You two looked comfortable enough."

"Adorable!" Gloin cooed.

"Unforgettable," Dwalin claimed.

"Precious," Fili sighed.

Bifur excitedly grunted his agreement. Bombur simply beamed.

"And we don't think any less of you, laddie, for what happened," Balin put in with a wink. "We are a company and supposed to help each other out. So do not worry, it is fine." The adviser's gaze flickered to his left. "Right, Thorin?"

As usual the dwarven king was glowering (though he did appear more displeased than normal for first thing in the morning). He crossed his arms. "Indeed," he agreed dryly.

Dori sighed, relieved at having avoided a scandal and amazed that his friends seemed overwhelmingly fine with the situation. However, he couldn't help but wonder if he had been unsuccessful in achieving his goal for sleeping alongside the hobbit in the first place. Based on Thorin's glare directed at the burglar, Dori suspected the king had not gotten adequate sleep.

The dwarf's suspicion transformed to certainty by evening, for Thorin did not look kindly on either Dori or Bilbo all day.

The temperature dropped and the wind picked up. _It shall be colder tonight_, the thought crossed the dwarf's mind. Dinner was not even finished before Ori started looking at him with a half-worried, half-hopeful expression. So this time the silver-haired dwarf set up his bedroll next to Bilbo's as soon as their leader ordered everyone to bed. The hobbit glanced at him, embarrassed, wisely refraining from comment. Situated beside the lass, Dori caught Thorin's dark frown across the campsite. This time, he vowed, his king would have a pleasant sleep. And this time there would be no snuggling with the hobbit.

No one was surprised when the morning found Bilbo nestled in Dori's arms. Nor did their leader's grumpiness seem anything to be noted.

"An accident," the lass said her face red.

"Like Balin said, you are part of the company," he mumbled.

_An accident_, he reassured himself day after day. And in the end Bilbo was warm and well rested – as the dwarves needed her to be. It got to the point where instead of frantically extricating and stammering out old apologizes, they exchanged sheepish smiles and simply went about their business. _Nothing of consequence_, he thought.

* * *

…Until, months later, the exhausted company was preparing to sleep at the bottom of the Carrock, and Dori was waiting for the hobbit to join him and his brothers like a mother hen looking out for the return of a chick to the coop.

"Halfling, bring your—" Thorin cut off, catching everyone's attention. Shaking his head slightly, he started over, "Will you join me, Bilbo?" he asked, his expression close to shy as his cheeks reddened, motioning to the empty space beside his bedroll.

Something in Dori reared its head with a loud outcry. Later he would comprehend that instead of bursting out into a happy smile as she had when embraced by the dwarven king earlier, the lass's expression was less than delighted. Afterward the silver-haired dwarf would realize Bilbo had glanced toward him before looking back at Thorin.

But right then, there was a roar in his ears, and for the second time he did not stop to think, only acted. One second he stood over Nori and Ori, the next he reached Bilbo and Thorin. Crushing her to his side, without shame he glared at his king.

"You had your chance," he snarled in their native tongue. "Go find your own hobbit!"

Then he marched back to his family, his hold tight around the lass. The settling up of her bedding passed in a fast blur. Only once he was lying beside her, one arm curved protectively around her shoulder, did the dwarf start to calm down – and the mother hen appear in a growing panic.

What had he done, making such a scene? What if Bilbo pulled away, was upset by his outburst? They'd never discussed their habit of cuddling. There had been no need to. It had been an accident, nothing of consequence, Dori had reasoned. Except he'd suddenly found out ten minutes ago it very much was in fact _something_. He owed the hobbit an explanation at the very least, a chance to—

His brain faltered at the feel of tiny fingers finding and setting over his hand, as though they intended to stay. Dori glanced down at Bilbo, nervous to what he would discover. She peered at him, no hint of anger or offense in her eyes. Slowly she smiled sweetly. She was awfully pretty when she smiled like that. The dwarf's heart skipped a beat.

"It is fine," Bilbo spoke quietly.

He blinked, felt his heart beat quicker. She… He searched for words. His hand was pressed.

"This is fine, Dori," the lass's words were certain, tender.

An affectionate smile gradually lighting up the silver-haired dwarf's face, he gently pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms. And when she sighed contentedly, shyly rubbing her face against the fur lining of his jacket, he thought snuggles were not such a bad thing after all.

THE END


End file.
